


【美隊2／復聯】世事難料（極短篇一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊莫名其妙的故事！與人體有關，雷，OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	【美隊2／復聯】世事難料（極短篇一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> 梗取自與感謝銀魂、LNG與JJ亞伯拉罕

今天天氣晴朗，絕對是個適合居家旅遊的好日子，新聞氣象的主播也這樣講，廣播電台的主持人也說了，趁這個機會跟你愛的人好好相處吧！一起去郊遊踏青什麼的……但現在來說都成屁話。

本來應該晨間慢跑的美國隊長，現在被自己困在復仇者大廈，不是文藝方面的被自己綁住，單純是因為他的身體少了點東西。

想想看，當你走在街上遇到了美國隊長，卻發現他沒有了胸部，而且不是由於血清作用，讓他變回原本的瘦小子，那或許還比較讓人覺得可愛，但這次是字面上的意義，美國隊長可以夾死人的胸肌，現在只剩下一片平坦，像個塑膠人偶一樣，什麼東西也沒有，只有一層皮膚蓋在薄薄的肉上。

天曉得他這不符合人體的設定到底是發生什麼事，至少唯一正常的班納在努力了，如果死侍有在場，我們相信他可以很快就打破那面牆，告訴所有人到底是怎麼回事，不過很可惜，他應該還是會被當成神經病，然後被丟出復仇者大廈。

且鑒於關於死侍曾經與叉骨先生起過衝突，儘管當事人都覺得無傷大雅，但是身為叉骨現任「監管人」的巴恩斯可不會高興，所以我們無法邀請死侍來參與，儘管他會很樂意與他的好朋友派希莉卡分享這段詭異的故事。

可是真的還是謝了，因為別名為冬日戰士的巴恩斯先生，現在絕對是臉黑到不能再黑，比在九頭蛇時期還要冷若冰霜，絕對超過固體二氧化碳的寒冷，兇惡的眼神表示著，這已經不是可以毀掉一個小鎮，甚至是一個宇宙能夠解決，這個小小的問題。

好吧，如果有人早上醒來，發現自己的命根子不見了，而且這不是因為自己被性轉，身為復仇者大廈的居民，那種事情可見怪不怪，但是自己重要的寶貝一夕間非自願的消失，曾經的雄鷹只剩下空鳥巢，他現在活像隻會動的肯尼娃娃，到底誰可以歡天喜地？

反正詹姆士．布坎南．巴恩斯不行。

相較之下鷹眼俠適應良好，他照樣穿著短褲，一手抱著一桶餅乾，一邊看著電視哈哈大笑，噴的旁邊一臉呆滯的史蒂夫一身，跟平常一樣和諧的畫面，不過前提是可以有人忽略掉，克林特張開的大腿中間，跟著笑聲一起拍手的兩雙手。

如果想要詳細描繪的話，在鷹眼那對同樣可以夾死人的強壯大腿間，長了一對手出來，長度大概是到三分之一手臂。

「你能替我再設計一把弓嗎？」對於自己狀況非常樂觀的克林特說，而大廈的擁有者，也就是身價超過億萬的富翁，東尼．史塔克先是哼哼幾聲，他可不覺得自己要維持這模樣很久，但是他已經在著手新的盔甲了，畢竟邪惡永不殞落。

而他新長的那條尾巴，經過研究顯示，確實是肉連著肉，從人類始祖原本長尾巴的地方，冒出了一條肉色的長條物，拉扯到確實會有古怪的疼痛感，而且那上頭的皮膚出奇的敏感，不小心碰著都會讓他嘶嘶叫，連褲子都給剪了個大洞，讓這東西在外頭晃才行了，更別說要塞進鋼鐵衣裡。

如果問起能不能把它切掉，詳細解釋要花很長的篇幅，所以只能說這小東西也聰明，有著讓自己暫時不能被除掉的機制。

「等我先解決我背後這條像老二的東西，喔，旁邊那位先生，需要把我的給你嗎？」東尼坐在背後摟空的木椅上，晃著尾巴低頭玩著自己的高科技，一邊回應著克林特，再對著努力克制不砸些東西的巴恩斯說。

後者沒有說話，只是從與本我對抗之中，拉回了自己的思緒，他想反正史塔克應該有醫療險，而且現代醫學發達，加上史蒂夫正像個思春期少女一樣，恍惚的捧著自己的心口，沉浸於自己的思考中。

但就在巴恩斯便決定站起來的瞬間，電梯裡跑出了另外一個人，也就是脫離了九頭蛇，最近加入正式神盾局的朗姆洛先生，急急忙忙踩著自己的內增高，「你說出大事是怎麼了？」他先是對著巴恩斯問著，然後才見到客廳裡所有人的狀態。

「所以你們不是長了些東西，就是少了點東西？」之後站在客廳的一角，朗姆洛環顧著所有人，發表了自己的結論，「那你又是怎麼樣？」上下打量著從剛剛就不說話的巴恩斯，朗姆洛一時沒明白對方的陰沉。

「不會吧……」對上巴恩斯的眼睛後，朗姆洛出現了一個有點恐怖的想法，他將目光轉移到旁邊人的褲襠上，而很不幸的，他的推理正確。

被這種充滿悲憐的眼神看，巴恩斯當然氣不過，然後他的手就不受控制的動了起來，突然「唰」的一聲就扯下朗姆洛的褲子，連內褲都給一併扯到了膝蓋。

「哇嗚！」鷹眼發出一聲讚嘆，腿間的兩隻手同時都伸直了大拇指，「這可真不小……」

克林特說話的同時，「你在說笑嗎，鷹仔？」從不錯過好戲的花花公子也吹了個口哨，「那玩意兒都該給取個名了！」旁邊沒說話的史蒂夫則是紅了臉，不敢直視朗姆洛的位置。

朗姆洛瞬間是大腦當機，然後他才意識到他的褲子在公共場合被扒了，而且是非常奇怪的理由，「你有什麼毛病！」連忙拉起自己有些鬆掉的褲子，朗姆洛決定把欠揍的鷹眼與鋼鐵人放到一邊，先對無可理解的冬日戰士大吼著，張牙舞爪的快要揍上他。

「為什麼你沒事？這不公平！」巴恩斯手叉著腰，很明顯不滿現在的狀況。

這完全不知所以的邏輯讓朗姆洛更加抓狂，幸好這時回過神的史蒂夫架住他，不然大廈裡又要毀了幾個家具，雖然這對東尼來說沒什麼，可是史蒂夫挺喜歡這張已經撐過三個月的桌子，鑒於上一張是被他的好友壓壞，他不想再讓同樣的事情重演。

但是巴恩斯並沒有放棄，雖然說他的理智已經完全掉線，可他是強大的冬日戰士，洗腦也無法清除他的思緒，他仍是個精明冷靜的超級士兵，「你為什麼穿著防彈衣？」巴恩斯對著從後面被扣住的朗姆洛問。

「啊？我剛下飛機就衝來找你這渾蛋，看看你是怎麼對我的！」朗姆洛一臉心酸，外加遇上負心漢般的神情，連史蒂夫都一度想鬆開手，可是他們面對的是可以瞞過美國隊長的間諜，巴恩斯當然沒有相信朗姆洛。

趁史蒂夫還沒有判斷出到底該不該放手前，巴恩斯就用常人四倍的速度衝到朗姆洛前面，接著又是一個撕裂的聲音，大夥就瞪著眼睛看冬日戰士強壯的手臂，就這樣把防彈衣連同朗姆洛的衣服，通通給撕成了兩半。

然後那對乳房就掉了出來。

沒看錯，真的就是一對女性的乳房，而且同樣的不小，有著漂亮的小麥色，看起來也軟軟嫩嫩，連在布條中若隱若現的乳頭都是色澤飽滿。

第一個接觸到的是史蒂夫，他嚇得可以說是花容失色，想當年連牽個小手都帶著羞怯的美國隊長，現在手臂上緊貼著的是女性才有的乳房，他馬上就鬆了手，向後退了好幾步，整張臉感覺都快要燒了起來般紅。

「老天啊……」連罪魁禍首都發出了個小小的驚嘆。

朗姆洛則是垂著頭，盯著地上羅林斯借他的衣服跟防彈衣，因為照他原本的貼身的衣服，讓胸部完全被勒的死緊，還有隊員堅稱他驚見布料的撕裂聲，當時事發突然，特戰隊剛到達中途的安全屋，朗姆洛就摀著胸口跪在地上，然後當暈眩感跟悶痛終於消失的時候，那對奶子就出現了。

當時又剛好沒了繃帶，勉強裡面多穿了件背心，再蓋上防彈衣遮著，還是順利完成了任務，不過長了對胸讓他有點不知所措，他本來想要私下問問巴恩斯，誰知道這無理取鬧的傢伙，竟然當眾就撕了他的衣服，朗姆洛平時再怎麼愛玩愛耍風流，面對這種狀況也是會害臊。

「……你……」在咯咯的牙齒撞擊聲中，朗姆洛的聲音非常模糊，「我一定要揍死你這小王八蛋！」他全頭握緊就要往巴恩斯臉上打，愛友心切的史蒂夫連忙再次架住他。

「放開我，隊長！我今天不揍死他我就改姓！」朗姆洛開始胡亂掙扎，由於肩膀的關節被卡住，他只能揮著手臂，不斷的扭動著身體想掙脫，他胸前的雙峰都為之震動。

「巴基，你快跟朗姆洛道歉！」在被胸部碰撞，以及朗姆洛開始用後腦勺頭錘，史蒂夫對著好友喊著，可是後者很明顯一副幸災樂禍，手叉著腰笑了起來，「我還等著他跟我姓！」

朗姆洛氣得快要把牙齒咬碎，「看我不殺了你這渾蛋！」他對著巴恩斯大吼著，接著突然就是一腳往對方臉上踹，卻被眼明手快的冬日戰士給接住，金屬手臂把朗姆洛的腿扣在腰上。

情急之下，朗姆洛反射動作就是用另外一隻腳攻擊，結果又被巴恩斯抓著，還給順勢就扛到肩膀上，讓他的身體完全騰空，腰部扭成一個怪異的曲線。

「放我下來！！！」在更加激烈的掙扎中，史蒂夫都有點抓不穩朗姆洛，加上那對雙峰也不聽話的亂動，「巴基你快點放手！」他也跟著勸著好友，現在要是自己鬆手的話，很可能會嗑著朗姆洛的腦袋。

史蒂夫把朗姆洛往自己的方向拉，似乎是想要讓懷裡的人脫離巴恩斯，但是後者不知何時手又攀住朗姆洛的褲頭，這前後一拉就讓巴恩斯又在次扯下了朗姆洛的褲子。

「你到底幹什麼！你神經病是不是！」朗姆洛幾乎是尖叫的，像一隻被捉上岸的魚那樣彈動，卻反而把自己的褲子弄得更下滑，「隊長你快點放開我！你朋友瘋了！」

「不行不行，你會摔倒！」史蒂夫不斷的搖頭，仍舊一直把朗姆洛向後拉，「而且你會殺掉巴基的！我不能讓你這樣做……嗝。」

嗝？充滿酒味的氣體直噴朗姆洛臉上，這讓敏銳的交叉骨感覺到了無比危機，「你不會是……醉了吧？」他有些不可置信的推測著。

「沒、沒有！嗝，我可是超級士兵……」史蒂夫小聲的咕噥著，讓朗姆洛簡直要絕望，現在到底是什麼情況，他轉頭正對著用非常不正確眼光盯著他下體的人，有一個非常不妙的預感，加上一旁鷹眼跟鋼鐵俠諷刺般的大笑聲，他現在終於明白了。

這些混帳全都喝醉了！從昨天就沒有醒過！

昨天晚上可以說是所謂的慶功宴，他們打敗了企圖吃掉曼哈頓的怪物，愛辦派對的鋼鐵俠自然不會放過這個機會，加上索爾帶回了幾瓶酒，由天神帶回來的仙酒，所有人當然都嚐了那瓶帶著綠色光澤的酒。

朗姆洛由於第二天要出任務，只是稍為沾了一點，就有點感覺到頭暈，以他多年的經驗來看，這東西果然勁非常強，不過其他人開始比賽拼酒，玩得正在興頭上，然後他又被冬兵拖去做出任務前的暖身運動，自然就沒有多在意這些事。

這麼說起來，那酒肯定就是有問題！

可是眼下他無法顧及太多，因為巴恩斯不知從哪抽出了匕首，對著朗姆洛的傢伙露出笑容，非常不好的那一種。

「史蒂夫你可要抓好他。」手中的刀面反射著光，看起來陰冷又恐怖，「隊長，快點放手，求你，我是認真的快放開我！」朗姆洛本能的開始發抖，因為巴恩斯滿是認真的表情，還有越來越逼近的刀尖，讓他只能開口跟可能比較理智的人求救。

「不行……你會殺掉巴基……我不能再失去他。」史蒂夫深情的說出這句話，朗姆洛完全不能感受那股溫馨，且巴恩斯根本毫無反應，被逼急的狀況下，朗姆洛想辦法抽出自己的小刀，握在手上打算跟巴恩斯抗戰到底。

「隊長你再不放手，我就連你跟史塔克都一起揍！」他說出最後的宣言。

「交叉骨你講點道理！關我什麼事！」旁邊的鋼鐵俠發出了抗議聲，並朝他們三個人搖搖晃晃的走來，一邊招來鐵手接著再扣住朗姆洛的手腕，讓他的動作被更加限制，唯一的武器也掉到了地上。

「不講理的到底是誰你搞清楚！」朗姆洛失控的大吼，因為巴恩斯目前用腋下夾著他的腿，金屬的手臂緊按在他的跨部，他另外一邊的腿被掛在肩上，讓朗姆洛覺得自己的腰快斷了。

「有一句話叫『嫁雞隨雞，嫁狗隨狗』。」巴恩斯用平淡的語調說著，還掐了下朗姆洛的屁股。

「我又沒嫁你！」

「你說要跟我姓的！」

「我才沒這麼說過！」

「有，你剛剛是這樣說的！」

正所謂叫天不應叫地不靈，喊破喉嚨只讓幾個變態更興奮，朗姆洛覺得世界好可怕，溝通真的好難他好想回家，但很不幸他確實住在這兒，跟那個要把他給切了的傢伙同居！他們的房東跟房東太太還是共犯！

一邊的克林特還拿著手機攝影，「哈哈哈菲爾你看！這真的太好笑！」一邊對著少了一塊額頭，害神盾局頓時電費高漲的探員說著，而那聲音在朗姆洛耳裡聽來，格外的尖銳刺耳。

神盾局跟美國隊長在上，朗姆洛甚至開始向各方神明發出求救訊號，還在心裡發誓他真的不會再偷上九頭蛇討論區了，以後頂多上上八卦板。

不過不知道是否冥冥之中真有種力量，還是純粹班納博士做完了實驗，總之這位看來好脾氣的男人推開門，「我找到問題了，還做好了解……」眼鏡反射著光線，以及眼前簡直荒唐的幾個人，布魯斯站在原地好一會兒。

然後浩克就跑出來玩穿牆，把在場的醉漢都給嚇醒了。

簡直比任何醒酒湯都有效，衣衫不整的朗姆洛坐在地上，看著又多出好幾個洞的大廈，腦海裡莫名奇妙的跑出好幾首廣告歌。

好像被老師處罰的頑皮孩子一樣，後來所有人都垂著頭，乖乖圍一圈坐回了客廳，手裡各拿著一杯金色的液體，由於眾人包括朗姆洛，都頭痛欲裂又身心俱疲，「乾杯。」他們很快就飲盡那杯東西。

幾個人又呆坐了一會兒，沒有人說一句話，直到克林特腿上的手消失了，他站起身準備回單人沙發上跟考森探員報備，史蒂夫的胸也像充氣一樣，沒多久就全漲了回來，東尼也是看著空空如也的屁股，想著是不是該找點東西來紀念一下，就跟著美國隊長後邊走了。

巴恩斯一喝完後，也馬上就扛著朗姆洛回房間，把對方弄上床就放倒，接著轉過身打開褲襠檢查，檢查一遍不夠還重新再來，確認自己的小詹姆士依然神采飛揚，才撲到前武器管理員懷裡。

被壓著不能動彈的朗姆洛卻覺得怪異，「為什麼我還沒變回來？」他感覺有些焦躁，但還是耐著性子再等了一下，卻看見巴恩斯從那對巨乳裡抬頭，對著自己露出了笑容。

他才想起來一件事，剛才的那杯解藥是巴恩斯遞給他的……

正覺得情況不妙，感覺到危機的特戰隊長馬上想翻身逃離，卻被手更快的巴恩斯用金屬臂扣住了腰，把想要逃跑的人給拖回來，另外一隻手也不安分的從腰線摸上來，搓揉手中了一坨肉團。

「沒用到就收起來，不覺得這樣很可惜嗎？」金屬的手臂滑到身下人的下腹部，「而且沒準你這兒也長了些東西……」

「你這熊……」朗姆洛本來想破口大罵，下一秒卻給全噎了回去。

然後，你知道，就沒有然後了。


End file.
